The purpose of the research was to: 1. examine the relationship between health intentions and perceived health behaviors. 2. determine the effectiveness of a planned intervention to reduce cardiac risk factors. 3. analyze the relationship between health behaviors and cardiac risk factors. The Fishbein theory of reasoned actions was used to study compliance and health promotion behavior in people with hypercholesterolemia. By providing an intervention to influence conscious decision making about cardiac risk behaviors, the investigators tested the effectiveness of a planned intervention on the subjects' attitudes and intentions toward those behaviors as well as changes in those behaviors as measured by outcomes. The hypotheses tested were: 1. Health intentions are significantly related to health behaviors in people with hypercholesterolemia. 2. There will be a significant change in cardiac risk factors of subjects from the preintervention measurement to the post intervention measurement. 3. Subjects will have more positive health behaviors when measured post intervention than when measured preintervention. The variables were defined as: Cholesterol level - Lipid profile done by Smith Kline Laboratories Health intentions - Health Intention Scale (Miller 1982) Health behaviors - Health Behavior Scale (Miller 1982) Body mass index calculation by BMI nomogram Dietary fat intake determined by a 3 day food diary Blood pressure This research was a one-group pre test-post test experimental design study. Two hundred twenty employees who were previously determined to have cholesterol levels greater than or equal to 200 mg/dl were sent a letter inviting them to participate in this study. Seventy-five employees responded. The study took place in the Out-patient Clinic of the Clinical Research Center. At the first visit, the research nurse collected baseline data on demographic and physiological variables, administered the Health Intention Scale, and obtained a baseline lipid profile on each subject. Based on the lipid profile, 55 subjects qualified for the study and returned two weeks later for a 1 1/2 hour session with the nurse and dietitian focusing on internal values and behavior systems to determine ways to use values to influence conscious decision-making and improve cardiovascular well being. Sixty days after entry to the study, subjects had their lipid profile repeated, the three day food intake diary repeated, and their height, weight and blood pressure evaluated. Correlation analysis is being used to examine the relationship of health intentions to health behaviors. A paired t test is being used to analyze the difference in cardiac risk factors from the onset of the study to the completion of the study.